<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jill Sandwich by emissaryofrainbows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577105">Jill Sandwich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows'>emissaryofrainbows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, Other, Stuffing, slob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was done as a commission</p><p>Based on the look at Jill's apartment we get in the RE3 remake, it can only be concluded that Jill Valentine is an absolute slob. Therefore, enjoy this story about Jill being a gluttonous, gassy pig in front of her fellow STARS agents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jill Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an average day at the Raccoon City Police Department, save for the absence of one Jill Valentine. “Isn’t there supposed to be someone else here?” Rebecca Chambers said. Barry and Chris exchanged a knowing look. “Rookies,” Chris said with a scoff. Rebecca would find out why Jill was so tardy soon enough, as the STARS agent staggered through the front door, visibly drunk, accompanied by a humid wave of womanly body odor.</p><p>”HOURP, sorry guys,” Jill said. She was quite the sight to behold, and the fact that she wasn't in her police uniform was just about the least notable thing about her appearance. In lieu of her proper attire, she wore a white tank-top, and a pair of jean shorts, neither of which seemed to fit her particularly well. The tank top had large, splotchy stains from both food and sweat, the latter most concentrated around her armpits, just below her navel, and in the space between her breasts. Presumably, her shorts were similarly stained, but it was difficult to tell because of the darker fabric.</p><p>Jill was certainly pretty, there was no denying that, and no amount of caked-on filth could take that away from her. She had a soft, cute face, with an absentminded expression that sometimes made her look a bit dim. Her ass and chest were both quite generous, perhaps because of all the junk food of which the greasy remains could still be seen clinging to her shirt. Her breasts seemed to be putting quite a strain on her top, along with her subtly swollen belly. Her ass, meanwhile, was just hugely, obscenely fat, and it was a daily struggle trying to cram those meaty cheeks into her pants each morning. Why she didn't switch to a larger sized pant was something only she could answer.</p><p>"Please tell me you brought enough pizza this time," Jill said, stumbling towards the table that stood between her and her fellow STARS agents, where a pair of pizza boxes could indeed be seen. One of them contained a plain pizza, and had already been open, with several slices removed. The other was still sealed, with "Mega Meat Supreme" written over it in marker.</p><p>"You guys are the best," Jill said, lifting the box and cramming a slice of her favorite pie into her mouth, while Rebecca Chambers looked on in horror.</p><p>"Mmmf, so good," she said, chewing rather sloppily, finishing the slice off in only two gulps. Not even a second passed before finishing the first before she reached for another. The second slice was dispatched as rapidly as the first, but instead of immediately taking another, Jill paused for a moment to vent the gas that'd been building inside of her.</p><p>Leaning back slightly, and resting a hand against her modestly bloated gut, Jill let out a long and boisterous belch that echoed through the police station. Rebecca had the misfortune of being too close to Jill as she unleashed it, and got a whiff of the scent of stale beer and pizza that Jill expelled. Rebecca took a few steps back while gagging and sputtering, and noticed that all the other STARS agents had taken care to get out of Jill's blast zone before hand.</p><p>Jill didn't waste any time excusing herself. There were no precious seconds to spare when it came to pizza, and so she immediately grabbed and began piggishly devouring her third slice. Her hand stayed pressed against her stomach, which could be heard audibly gurgling as all that pizza churned within it, like a warning siren for the gas that was yet to come. Between the sickly smell of her belches, and the deep, guttural sounds of her gut, Rebecca was starting to worry for Jill, medically.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Rebecca asked. There seemed to be genuine concern in her voice. “I could get you some antacids if it would help...”</p><p>Jill just laughed dismissively. Chris stepped in to explain. "She'll be fine. This is just how Jill is. Besides, I don't think there's anything out there that can settle her stomach with the diet she has..." for a moment it almost looked as though Jill was beaming with pride.</p><p>"That's right," Jill said, giving her gut a purposeful pat, which ended up forcing out a particularly powerful pizza belch. Two more slices vanished down her throat in what seemed like an instant, leaving less than half of the pizza remaining.</p><p>"Ah, I have to lie down," Jill said, parking her fat ass in the chair nearest to her, causing some of her teammates to shuffle back a bit to ensure they'd still remain outside of her stink-radius. She leaned back, with her increasingly prominent gut aimed skywards, causing her shirt to ride up and exposing some of that pale, rounded tummy to the open air.</p><p>With a grunt, she shifted a bit, lifting up her ass so there would be just enough room for her to let out a bold, brassy fart.</p><p>”The only way this could be better is if I had a nice, piping hot Jill Sandwich,” she said, casually unbuttoning her pants and undoing her zipper with one hand while shoving another slice into her maw with the other.</p><p>”Do I even want to know what that is?” Rebecca said.</p><p>“It’s a burger patty sandwiched between two slices of pizza, washed down with a beer,” Chris replied.</p><p>”I thought it was a slice of thick-cut ham, with baked beans, lettuce, and tomato between two slices of rye bread, slathered with ranch dressing."</p><p>"She changes what it means a lot," said Brad, who was silent up to that point, and currently closest to the epicenter of odor that was Jill Valentine. "It's usually just whatever she has left over in her fridge. It's also what she calls her butt sometimes."</p><p>Brad received a few odd looks, before Jill made herself the center of attention again with another raucous fart. This one had some reach, and forced the STARS agents to shuffle back another meter or two to ensure that their sinuses remained safe. With her panties unbuttoned, her burgeoning gut was totally free to expand, which had grown quite visibly since Jill had first entered the police station. It was pretty easy to see, and hear, and smell, and sometimes even feel the effect all that pizza was having on her.</p><p>It seemed to take Jill quite a bit of effort to lean forward with her glorping hillock of a gut in the way, but she was willing to overcome anything that stood between her and another delicious slice of extra meaty pizza. With a bit of sweat visibly accumulated around, she snatched up the remaining slices and made them vanish down her gullet in no time flat. Her stomach distended by another few centimetres or so.</p><p>"God, I'm really stuffed," Jill said with a piggish grunt, resting her hand against her belly which was now slick and shiny from a thin layer of pizza grease. She freed up some extra space in her stomach with a bubbly belch, and then a brassy, tuba blast of a fart from her rear. The police station was quickly becoming inhospitable, no matter how much distance her fellow STARS agents tried to put between them and her. Rebecca Chambers, meanwhile, was rapidly reconsidering her choice of employment. Dangerous, top secret missions were one thing, this absolute hog of a woman was something else entirely.</p><p>"Are you gonna finish that?" Jill said, gesturing towards the remaining slices in the first pizza box, which nobody dared get close to now that it'd been soaking in Jill's stinking miasma for so long.</p><p>"You can have it," Barry said, leaving Jill grinning from ear to ear. Gleefully, she finished off the rest of her partners' pizza, leaving her with a fourth-trimester foodbaby and a hazardous amount of pent-up gas.</p><p>"Ugh, I might have overdid it," Jill whined, leaning all the way back in her chair with both hands on her belly. Everyone, besides Brad, was trying to ignore the fact that her rosy pink nipples were very clearly visible beneath her grease-stained top.</p><p>"I just gotta...make some room," she said with a girlish giggle, followed by a very unladylike fart</p><p>BRRrRrOOooOOOoooMPhhHHTttTttt!!!</p><p>The pent-up gas in Jill's gut was released in a thick, smoggy cloud of greasy flatulence that left all the remaining air in the station completely tainted with Jill's particular brand of junk-food stink.</p><p>"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's time for me to go," Rebecca said, gathering up all of her things, hoping that they hadn't become permanently infused with Jill's stench. With that seal broken, the other STARS felt more comfortable announcing their departure as well.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry Jill, but it's getting late," Barry said, following closely behind Rebecca. Chris gave an affirmative nod, and exited with them as well.</p><p>"Hey Brad, wait up," Jill said, before he could leave with the rest of them.</p><p>"Oh? What is it, Jill?"</p><p>"Come on, Brad, don't pretend I don't see the way you look at me," she said.</p><p>"I'm not-I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Jill rolled her eyes. "Since we're alone, I'll give you one quick touch before you leave if you want."</p><p>"Really?" Brad said. Jill nodded.</p><p>Brad quickly looked from left to right to make sure there was nobody left. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he approached Jill, the various odors that encircled her body intensifying with each step he took. Underneath the reeking aftermath of her farts and belches, he could still pick up a subtle whiff of her natural body odor.</p><p>With an unsteady hand, he reached out to caress the swell of her exposed belly. The sheen of pizza grease almost made his hand slip off, and the ferocious roar of her stomach gurgles nearly made him jump, but ultimately he still managed to get a nice, complete rub of her belly from top to bottom and back again before yanking his hand away.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Jill!" were Brad's giddy parting words.</p><p>After lapsing into and then awakening from a food coma in the very same chair she'd been sitting in, Jill finally left the police station for her apartment. She had a great idea for a new Jill Sandwich that she just couldn't wait to try.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>